


i want to dance with you all night

by lillupon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Omega Wonho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy wonho, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), insecure wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/pseuds/lillupon
Summary: A fill for the prompt: Wonhyuk + omega!Wonho and alpha!Minhyuk. Minhyuk and Wonho have been dating for awhile and it’s Wonho’s first heat since being with Minhyuk. He’s really nervous about it because Minhyuk has never seen his body in such a state before, and he’s worried about what Minhyuk might think. Minhyuk is really caring and sweet as he helps him through it.





	i want to dance with you all night

Minhyuk let go of Hoseok’s hand when they reached Hoseok’s apartment unit. He leaned against the wall and tapped his cheek. “Gonna give me a kiss goodnight?” he asked.

“You’re embarrassing.” Hoseok huffed out a laugh, but indulged him regardless, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Minhyuk hooked his forefingers into Hoseok’s belt loops, reeling the omega back in before he could escape. “Not so fast,” he murmured, eyes riveted to Hoseok’s lips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He leaned in, angling his head so that their lips could slot together. Hoseok moaned softly, mouth parting to let their tongues meet. He crowded Hoseok against the door, unconcerned that they were in full view of other residents. _ Let them see _ , he thought. Let them see that this omega was _ his _.

Hoseok had been driving him insane all day, pressing his body close to Minhyuk’s own. Acting spoiled and demanding when it came to food, which frankly, Minhyuk loved because most days Hoseok got embarrassed when he was pampered. Minhyuk was familiar enough with Hoseok to pick up the subtle change in the omega’s scent. It explained Hoseok’s behaviour: he smelled like he was on the brink of heat, a hint of extra sweetness beneath his usual honeysuckle scent. It had set Minhyuk’s mouth watering and had made it harder than usual to keep his hands to himself. 

A flicker of arousal ignited low in Minhyuk’s belly. A growl rumbled in his chest. There was something about the way Hoseok kissed—open and yielding and needful—that got him heated every time without fail. That was usually his cue to stop. Any further and he might not be able to control himself.

Minhyuk gave one last tug to Hoseok’s lower lip before parting. He shuddered out an exhale against Hoseok’s mouth. “It’s getting late. I should probably go,” he said reluctantly, taking a step back. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Hoseok when the omega was on the cusp of his heat, smelling of promises and honey. But their relationship wasn’t at that stage yet, and he didn’t want to push. Knew that Hoseok wanted to take things slow. 

Minhyuk glanced down when Hoseok curled his fingers into his shirt.

Hoseok’s eyes were downcast. Sweet and shy, he asked, “Will you stay the night?”

For a moment, Minhyuk was at a loss for words. They had spent nights at each other’s places, of course. They had even shared a bed. But that question meant something different around heat and rut cycles. He swallowed. “You want me to stay?”

“If you don’t mind,” Hoseok said. “I know it’s out of the blue, so I understand if you have other things you need to do. But. It’d be nice. If you stayed.”

“Are you asking me to stay the night, or are you asking me to help you through your heat?” 

It was too dark to see, but Minhyuk could tell the moment Hoseok flushed, his omega scent hinting at embarrassment. 

“My heat,” Hoseok replied. “But only if you want. I don’t mind—”

Minhyuk cut him off by swooping in for a firm kiss. “As if I could ever deny you anything. Yes, of course I will—I want to do this for you.”

*

Hoseok dragged out every blanket and pillow from the linen closet and piled them onto the bed. Minhyuk observed from his position at the foot of the bed, smiling, as Hoseok fussed over the sheets. Goddamned adorable was what it was, watching his omega nest. Sexy, too, because Hoseok was dressed in a thin white shirt and a tiny scrap of shorts that barely covered his ass. He was on all fours, tight little bottom in the air and the muscles of his thighs flexing as he arranged the blankets to his liking. 

It was the absolute bare minimum expected of a decent human being, but Minhyuk still thought he deserved to be praised for the remarkable and uncharacteristic self-control he had shown ever since they started dating six months ago. Hoseok was unfairly pretty, with his broad shoulders and tiny waist. He always smelled so good. It was a wonder Minhyuk hadn’t bent him over the nearest surface sooner.

Once Hoseok was satisfied, he burrowed into his nest and held out his arms for Minhyuk to join him. “Come,” he demanded. 

Minhyuk laughed, crawling over Hoseok’s body and bearing his weight down on the omega. He brushed their noses together, letting their lips come together softly, once, twice. “Thank you for trusting me with this,” he whispered. “I’m going to take good care of you. I promise.”

*

Minhyuk woke in the middle of the night. Hoseok was half on top of him and clinging, nose pressed to the junction of his neck. Poor thing was snuffling and whimpering. The ambrosial fragrance of Hoseok’s heat hung thick and heavy in the air. Minhyuk could smell how wet and aroused the omega was—a heady concoction that set his head spinning.

Minhyuk placed a hand on the small of Hoseok’s back, finding his shirt completely soaked through with sweat. He sat up. “Let’s get you out of this,” he said, voice still rough with sleep. He slid his hand under Hoseok’s shirt, found the skin underneath burning hot. 

“Okay,” Hoseok whispered, docile as he let Minhyuk undress him. 

Minhyuk’s chest rumbled in approval as his eyes slid down the muscled length of Hoseok’s torso. He ached to bite at Hoseok’s tits, to wrap his hands around that tiny, tiny waist. 

“Lie back,” Minhyuk said, pressing a palm to Hoseok’s sternum and pushing gently.

Hoseok flopped back. The front of his shorts was tented, a wet patch there starting to form. 

“Lift your hips a little,” Minhyuk said. Mouth flooded with saliva, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of Hoseok’s shorts and pulled. Slid the skimpy piece of fabric down Hoseok’s slim hips and thick thighs. Hoseok’s little omega cock sprang free, the head of it flushed red and drooling precome.

“Cute,” Minhyuk cooed, placing a fingertip on the slit of Hoseok’s cock and causing the omega to whimper. 

Hoseok threw an arm over his face and tucked his chin into the meat of his shoulder, shy. As if he wasn’t the single most gorgeous omega Minhyuk had ever laid eyes on.

“Why are you hiding, sweetheart?” Minhyuk murmured. “It’s only me.” He tugged at Hoseok’s arm, trying to peek at his face. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Hoseok said. He kept his arm plastered to his face. “I’m just—it’s just. Embarrassing. I know I don’t look like an omega.”

Minhyuk growled, a vicious sound that vibrated deep in the back of his throat. He wanted to hurt every alpha and omega that had made Hoseok feel this way. He blanketed himself on top of Hoseok, propping himself up with an elbow beside the omega’s head. With his free hand, he pushed Hoseok’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

“You’re gorgeous, baby. You know I love the way you look,” he assured. He trailed his fingers along Hoseok’s jaw, then down to his chest, giving those full pecs a squeeze and causing the omega to gasp and arch into the touch. Lower, still, until he reached the vee of Hoseok’s legs. 

Hoseok moaned, spreading his legs apart in invitation. The musk of his arousal invaded Minhyuk’s nostrils.

“And besides,” Minhyuk said, voice low, “you get as wet for me as any omega.”

“God, you’re so embarrassing,” Hoseok whined, the last syllable of his words turning into a sharp cry when Minhyuk closed his fingers around his cock. His hips stuttered as Minhyuk jerked him slowly.

Minhyuk let go of Hoseok’s arousal, heart nearly breaking at the desperate sound the omega made. He shushed him gently, promised there would be more to come. “Turn around, baby.”

Hoseok scrambled to obey, getting onto his knees and elbows, his heat urging him beyond embarrassment. He arched his back and spread his thighs wide, presenting. Displaying a pink and tightly furled hole that winked at Minhyuk as though attempting to entice him.

And enticed, Minhyuk was. 

Hoseok craned his neck to look over his shoulder. “Please,” he begged.

“Pretty,” Minhyuk said, awed. He gripped Hoseok’s hip with one hand, fingers digging into the meat there. “You’re so pretty. Can’t believe you’re mine. Can’t believe I get to see you like this.” There was no denying the power alphas held over omegas, but Minhyuk felt like he was damn near shaking out of his skin from the sight Hoseok made. There was power in that, too. 

Minhyuk set his other palm on the small of Hoseok’s back, thumb brushing over the dimples impressed there. He smoothed his hand down the length of Hoseok’s spine, marvelling at the way defined muscles flexed and relaxed beneath his touch. It took the faintest of pressures between Hoseok’s shoulder blades for the omega to moan and melt his chest into the mattress, accentuating the curve of his back.

Hoseok puppy-whined, hand going to clutch at his own hair as though it would keep him grounded. He was trembling, his entire body taut with anticipation. The scent of him sharpened with desperation.

Minhyuk’s hand travelled to the base of Hoseok’s neck. “Easy, baby. I’m going to give you what you need,” he promised. “I just wanna admire you a little.” He emitted soothing alpha pheromones and gave Hoseok’s neck a light squeeze. Immediately, Hoseok went pliant. 

“Okay,” Hoseok whispered.

Minhyuk ran his hands over Hoseok’s ass, thumb sliding into the cleft and passing over his entrance. He was enthralled by the way that puckered hole clenched and fluttered under his attention like it was trying to tempt him to push in. He gave those succulent cheeks a squeeze, spreading them apart and then letting go to watch them jiggle. 

God, Hoseok was so wet, inner thighs glistening with slick. His cock and balls hung swollen and heavy between his legs.

Seduced, Minhyuk eased in a finger. There was no other word for it than ‘ease’. Hoseok’s body pulled in him like he belonged there, hot and inviting. 

Minhyuk worked a second finger into Hoseok, curling, searching for that spot that would have Hoseok shaking and crying. 

Hoseok gasped out a sob, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. His hole squirted out a fresh wave of slick. Minhyuk groaned at the sight of it. Unable to resist, he dipped his head forward to lave the flat of his tongue from taint to tailbone. Hoseok tasted like the sweetest nectar, and Minhyuk moaned as the flavour spread across his palate. 

“Minhyuk!” Hoseok cried, entire body jolting. “No, not there—” he whined, even as he spread his thighs further apart. The muscles down the backline of his legs flexed beautifully. He turned his head to look at Minhyuk, pleading, cheek mashed up against the mattress.

Spreading Hoseok’s cheeks apart with his thumb, Minhyuk leaned back in to cover Hoseok’s hole with his mouth, kissing it wet and sloppy. He moaned at the ambrosial taste of the omega’s slick. His throat vibrated with the purr of his approval. Hoseok trembled with need and made truly wanton noises as he Minhyuk fucked him open with his tongue.

Jesus, Minhyuk couldn’t even think, all his higher brain function rerouted to his dripping erection. Hoseok was making him stupid with that lewd body of his. With the next lick, Minhyuk curled in a finger alongside his tongue. 

Hoseok’s body snapped tight. He jerked once, twice, crying out as though struck with pain. That was when Minhyuk realised that Hoseok was _ coming _, without one touch to his cock. Just from having a tongue and a finger in his ass. 

Minhyuk straightened so that he could watch Hoseok’s orgasm ripple through him, though he continued to rub his finger against Hoseok’s prostate to prolong the sensation. 

Hoseok slumped heavily onto the bed, panting. “I’m sorry, Minhyuk. I didn’t mean to,” he mumbled, apologising as if it weren’t the hottest thing Minhyuk had ever seen.

Minhyuk hushed him, running a soothing hand up and down Minhyuk’s flank. “You were perfect, puppy.” The endearment slipped out of him, a mindless thing. 

A high-pitched keen escaped Hoseok. He arched his ass up and wiggled his hips in a silent plea. 

A fierce possessiveness rushed through Minhyuk. He hated the thought of anyone else but himself seeing this: Hoseok glowing with sweat, relaxed from his orgasm and already begging for more. He wondered if there had been alphas before him, but pushed those thoughts aside. They would only drive him mad with jealousy.

Minhyuk stripped quickly, shucking his clothes on the floor. The sight Hoseok made spread out before him, and the sensation of rolling a condom over his cock nearly had him shooting off. He had to grip himself at the base to keep from embarrassing himself. 

Hoseok sobbed when Minhyuk lined the tip of his cock against his hole. 

“Shh… Relax. I got you,” Minhyuk murmured. He groaned as he pushed forward, the soft and wet clutch of Hoseok’s hole drawing him in. He ran a palm along Hoseok’s spine, comforting. “There you go. That’s what you needed, isn’t it?”

He would have been content staying still for as long Hoseok needed to adjust to his size. Thought maybe it was too much when Hoseok squirmed and pulled off him a little. But then Hoseok pushed back with a shuddered exhale, fucking himself on Minhyuk’s cock.

“Fuck me, Minhyuk,” Hoseok breathed in a soft lilt. 

Minhyuk moved, rocking his hips in a shallow motion that had both of them moaning. He kept a tight rein on his control, not wanting to hurt. Knew that sometimes alphas lost themselves in the moment.

“H-harder. I can take it. Please, _ alpha _.”

Minhyuk’s chest rumbled. He had always been gentle, but Hoseok asked, and Minhyuk could deny him nothing. His nails sunk into Hoseok’s hips. He pulled out until the head of his cock caught against Hoseok’s rim before plunging back in.

Hoseok cried out, fingers scrabbling at the sheets and pulling the corners off the mattress. 

Minhyuk bared his teeth as he pounded into Hoseok, his pelvis smacking against that full ass with every thrust. Hoseok squeezed hot and unbearably tight around him, as though he had never taken an alpha’s cock before. 

“Oh, fuck, Hoseokkie,” he groaned through gritted teeth, hips ramming forward. “You’re perfect. You feel amazing. That’s it, puppy. Let me hear you. You’re gonna make me come.” He was babbling. He couldn’t help it. Hoseok was six kinds of beautiful, moaning and crying Minhyuk’s name until his voice went hoarse with it. He was downright sinful, with his plump lips and big body and narrow waist. Not the typical size for an omega, but God, Hoseok was omega through and through, begging to be owned, begging for his alpha’s cock. 

He wrapped an arm around Hoseok’s waist, hand grasping for his little cock. He jerked Hoseok off roughly. Hoseok’s entire body had gone limp and were it not for how noisy he was, Minhyuk would have thought he passed out. 

Minhyuk could feel his knot swelling. The searing ache grew at the base of his belly, blazing through every inch of him. The beginnings of his knot snagged at Hoseok’s entrance. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Hoseok grunted. “Oh, Minhyuk, knot me. Please. I want it, I want it…” His pleas strung together into one long and uncontrollable moan as the beginnings of Minhyuk’s knot popped in and out of him. 

Hoseok made the cutest little _ uh uh uh _sounds. “Minhyuk, I’m gonna—”

He didn’t finish his sentence, cock twitching in Minhyuk’s hand as he shot off. 

Minhyuk’s balls drew in tight. With one last thrust, he shoved his knot into Hoseok. He growled, the sound of it rough in a way he had never heard before. Once he was buried into the hilt, his knot swelled impossibly larger and he began to come, pumping his climax into the condom. Hoseok clenched down hard and rhythmic on his cock, milking every last drop of his release.

Minhyuk dropped his head between Hoseok’s shoulder blades, panting heavily for breath. “Fuck, Hoseokkie…”

Hoseok moaned, low and helpless.

*

They fucked for the better part of the day until Hoseok’s hole had turned red and puffy with use. The ring of muscle wouldn’t close completely now. Since Minhyuk wasn’t in rut, he had resorted to using his fingers, tongue, and toys to wring orgasm after orgasm out of his lover.

Hours of fucking, and Minhyuk still hadn’t had enough. His cock was finally beginning to fatten up again. He rolled Hoseok onto his side and cuddled up to him so that they were pressed front to back. 

“Minhyuk, I-I don’t know if I can…” Hoseok hiccuped, even as he pushed his hips back and his soft cock twitched in a valiant attempt to grow hard.

Minhyuk shushed him softly. “I know, puppy. I know you’re sore. Not gonna put it in you. Just wanna slide in between your thighs.” As he spoke, he ran a hand over Hoseok’s muscled quads, squeezing the firm muscle in his fingers. “So thick, Hoseokkie. Love having your legs wrapped around me.”

With Hoseok’s inner thighs still wet from slick and come, Minhyuk was able to slip his cock right between Hoseok’s thighs, slow by slow inch. Hoseok’s legs clamped down when the head of Minhyuk’s cock nudged against his balls, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Minhyuk groaned, pushing his nose against Hoseok’s neck and inhaling deeply. 

“Hold it just like that,” Minhyuk said, keeping a hand on Hoseok’s thigh. He wedged his free arm beneath Hoseok, hand coming up to squeeze at Hoseok’s full chest and pull at his nipples.

Hoseok cried out when Minhyuk twisted his nipple, hard enough to skate the brink of pleasure and pain. Then, Minhyuk began to roll his hips, his length rubbing against Hoseok’s taint. The head of his cock peeked out from between Hoseok’s thighs when he bottomed out. Minhyuk breathed raggedly into Hoseok’s ear and took a soft lobe between his teeth. 

Minhyuk went slow and gentle now, so unlike the punishing pace he had set at the beginning of Hoseok’s heat. 

“Touch me,” Hoseok begged.

Minhyuk smoothed a hand over Hoseok’s hips, dipping low to wrap around his cock. Hoseok’s hips jerked when Minhyuk squeezed down on his erection and began stroking in time to his thrusts. 

It didn’t take long for his pleasure to crest, his senses assaulted by Hoseok’s intoxicating scent and mewling cries. With a long and languid groan, Minhyuk came, small spurts of come dribbling from his cock to dirty up Hoseok’s thighs even more. Hoseok followed seconds later, coating Minhyuk’s fingers with his release. The omega curled up, a pained and shocked noise punched out of him as though his orgasm had caught him by surprise.

*

He fed Hoseok foods high in carbs and sugar for quick energy. Things like peaches and pears canned in syrup, and red bean cakes. He fed Hoseok more marshmallows than he probably should have, but marshmallows were so soft, and Hoseok was even softer, closing his lips around the sugary treat in Minhyuk’s fingers. The overall effect made Minhyuk want to die, his heart near bursting.

Hoseok chewed happily, making pleased noises. His cheeks were fat with marshmallows.

Minhyuk couldn’t resist putting his palms on Hoseok’s soft cheeks and squishing them. “You’re so damn adorable,” he complained. “My dick is confused. I can’t decide if I want to fuck your brains out or swaddle you in blankets and keep you safe forever.”

“You are the worst,” Hoseok said, laughing. An impish smile curled at his lips. He tugged Minhyuk on top of him with ease. He wrapped his fingers around Minhyuk’s hand and guided them between the heat of his legs. “I’ll decide for you, then.”

Minhyuk slid his fingers between Hoseok’s firm buttocks, swiping them through the slick that had gathered there. Hoseok was still loose and sloppy from their last session, Minhyuk found, as his fingers slipped inside without hindrance. 

Hoseok sighed, eyes falling shut.

*

They shared quiet moments in between the waves of heat. They would lie in bed, facing each other and talking in low voices. Other times, they were content to remain silent, sharing lazy kisses or caressing each other’s skin.

When Hoseok was preoccupied by his thoughts, his hand would go to his neck. His fingers would stroke lightly at the bruise Minhyuk had left there in a semblance of a mating bite. Seconds or minutes later, he would realise what he was doing and snatch his hand away, creamy cheeks turned a deep, charming red. Then, he would shoot a glance at Minhyuk. 

_ Be my mate _, Minhyuk wanted to demand. But they had known each other for less than a year and had dated for even less than that. Minhyuk had a habit of barreling into things headfirst without thinking and often ruining things beyond repair. The thought of wrecking what he shared with Hoseok terrified him. He kept his desires close to his heart, slaking his want by mouthing at Hoseok’s neck right where he imagined leaving his mark. 

_ One day _, he promised himself.

*

Two mornings later, Minhyuk woke to the sunlight streaming through the blinds. Even disoriented with sleep, he knew that Hoseok’s heat had passed. The cloying fragrance that drew the attention of every alpha in the vicinity had returned to its usual sweetness.

Hoseok had his head on Minhyuk’s chest, and when Minhyuk began to stir, he peered up.

“Hello,” Hoseok said, smiling shy and lopsided. 

Minhyuk returned the smile. He could get used to this, waking up like this every morning. “Hey, you.” His voice was still gravelly. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and then ran a hand through Hoseok’s hair, pushing back his bangs. “You feeling better, baby? Did I do a good job taking care of you?”

“Uh-uh,” Hoseok nodded.

Minhyuk walked his fingers down Hoseok’s spine, creeping into the heated crevice of plump asscheeks. His fingertip found Hoseok’s hole, the sphincter stretched out and giving easily under his touch. “I bet you’re a little sore here, aren’t you? Want me to kiss it better?”

Hoseok’s cheeks flamed immediately and he buried his face in Minhyuk’s chest. “I can’t believe the things that come out of your mouth sometimes,” he grumbled.

Minhyuk laughed. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the MX fandom, so forgive me if Wonho and Minhyuk are terribly out of character. I hope you were still able to jerk it regardless lmao I just wanted to write a soft babie Wonho getting some loving <3 I love bottom!Wonho so much. Doesn't he make you bust the biggest UWu??? 
> 
> Anyway, your feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
